Gossip Girl: Blair and Nate
by serenaxvanderwoodsen
Summary: Blair and Nate are getting married!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters Ceily von Ziegesar owns them all. **_

Hey People!

**This Weeks Biggest Question**

Where you invited?

To **B **and **N's **wedding that is! **B **is going completely crazy with the gorgeous Tiffany ring **N **gave her on her ring finger, **B **has been to every store imaginable to find the perfect dress. And guess who came along for the ride? That's right, **S **had to sit through hours of **B's **endless shopping. But **S **didn't mind she tried on a few dresses too. Hm...wonder who she had in mind.

**Back from Boarding School...**

**J **is back! She just finished up at **Waverly **and is back living with her brother, **D**. She got accepted to only the best colleges, **Brown, Harvard, Yale **and **Princeton. **Which will she chose? She'll probably follow **B **or **S **and chose **Yale**. But for now you'll just have to wait until I'm ready to tell.

**Spotted**

**B **shopping for her wedding dress again in **Barney's. **Has she forgotten? She already bought a wedding dress when she went to London. **S **sipping a latte in **Starbucks **as she chatted on her phone to **B **about the dress she'll wear as **B's **maid-of-honor. **D **catching up with his little sister, **J **when she finally came home. **V **also greeting **J **with **D. **

**Fan Mail**

Dear GG,

What does one wear to a celebration like **N **and **B's **wedding?

Fashionable Hopeless Mess

Dear FHM,

Something fabulous.

-GG

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Shopping For the Perfect Dress...B Style**

"No! No! No! It's all _wrong!_" Blair Waldorf hollered as she walked through Barney's _yet again _with her best friend, Serena van der Woodsen.

"Well, Miss Waldorf...

"It's _all _wrong!" Blair repeated, angrily. Her wedding _had _to be perfect. No stupid saleslady in Barney's showing her ugly dresses that _no one _could possibly like.

"Blair, come on, let's go somewhere else, then." Serena suggested impatiently. She was getting tired of her best friend stomping around the store, ungratefully complainging about the poor selection of dresses they had.

"Where _else _would we go, Serena?" Blair asked through clenched teeth. Why was Serena being so unwilling? Didn't she want Blair to be happy?

"Bloomingdales?" Serena suggested, meekly.

"Fine. We'll try." Blair sighed heavily. She was getting desperate, they'd looked all over the city, several times just trying to find the absolute perfect dress but nothing was jumping out at her. Nothing was perfect.

"Good. Then let's go." Serena smiled brightly as she tied her pale blonde hair into a pony tail at the back of her neck. The summer heat was unbearable...and it was only June! Serena opened the door to the outside world, happily soaking in the thousand rays of sunlight that were pouring all over her tanned skin. Blair followed her friend, grumpily.

"I _need _to find the perfect dress, Serena." Blair moaned as they walked down the street. They stepped into the taxi that was waiting for them on the curb.

"Blair, come on, we'll find it." Serena giggled, giddily.

"Whatever." Blair stared out the window at the bright sun and immeadiatly shoved her oversize Guess? sunglasses over her eyes.

Serena sighed. "What'll I wear as maid-of-honor?"

"Serena, pick your own thing. I don't have the time. I'm already busy enough already." Blair snapped.

"Kay'," Serena sighed and sank back into the seat.

"We've arrived." Blair announced as the taxi pulled up to Bloomingdale's.

"Yay!" Serena smiled merrily. She jumped out of the taxi and handed the driver a crisp twenty dollar bill out of her Dooney and Bourke Pink Hearts wallet.

"Come on, Serena." Blair grumbled as she put the sunglasses back in her Kate Spade purse. She walked into Bloomingdale's, slowly. She walked towards the dresses.

"May I help you miss?" The saleslady asked.

"I'm looking for a wedding dress." Blair snapped. She was thrilled to hear the words coming out of her mouth...wedding dress. Her fantasy was coming true. She was going to be Mrs. Nate Archibald.

"Alright." The frosty blonde nodded curtly and led Blair to a section of the store filled with gorgeous white gowns. Blair smiled as she saw her surrondings. Everything here was so beautiful. But she needed perfect. Hopefully, she'll find _something _up to her standards.

"I"m looking for a formal gown." Serena told the saleslady. She may as well look for her own dress while she was there.

"Of course." The saleswoman led _her _to the dress department. She held up a tangerine Vera Wang cocktail dress.

Serena wrinkled her nose up at it. "Anything else?"

"You can look around yourself." She told Serena and walked away huffily.

"Serena? Serena van der Woodsen?" A voice cried out from behind rows of black dresses.

"Um, hello?" Serena searched around for the source of the voice.

"It's me!" Jenny Humphrey popped out from the rows of gorgeous dresses. Her brown normally curly hair was straightened to perfection and she was tanned. She was still stick thin and still pretty. She was dressed in a gray BCBG shirt dress and indigo BCBG heels. Her faux Louis Vuitton purse was pressed tightly against her slim waist, as if she were afraid someone would steal it from her.

"Jenny." Serena smiled at her old friend and gave her a small hug.

"I just graduated from Waverly." Jenny beamed. She put the soft pink Ella Moss T shirt she was holding on the rack filled with Oscar de la Renta evening gowns.

"Congrats." Serena grinned at Jenny. She'd forgotten that Jenny, unlike Serena and Blair, wouldn't graduate from Constance.

"Yeah." Jenny smiled sheepishly.

"So, how's Dan?" Serena asked Jenny. She'd been meaning to talk to him to catch up but had never gotten around to it.

"He's good." Jenny replied. She flicked through the stack of black dresses next to her and picked one out.

"That's great! Well, it was awesome seeing you, Jenny." Serena waved goodbye and continued to sift through the dresses in Bloomingdale's until she found the perfect one to be Blair's maid-of-honor in.

Over in the bride's section of the store Blair was also searching for the perfect dress. She angrily pushed aside her rejects. Where was Serena anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be helping her? She narrowed her eyes at the saleswoman who had walked away leaving her alone. She glanced at dress after dress, exasperated. What to wear.

"Blair, hey, sorry. I was just looking at the normal dresses for something to wear to the wedding." Serena explained.

"Whatever." Blair snapped. Leave it to Serena to think Blair's wedding was all about _her _and what _she'd _wear.

"Oooh!" Serena held up a stunning sleevless white dress that was covered in tiny pearls on the top and had an elegant white train on the back.

"Hm." Blair tapped a finger to her chin. The dress _was _beautiful. Blair tried to picture Audrey Hepburn, her muse, in a dress like that. It was possible. The dress was elegant and lovely but it wasn't...quite right. Blair was looking for something absolutely wonderous...something that exuded both Audrey and Blair at the same time. After all, that wasn't _too _hard she and Audrey were practically the same person anyway.

"Blair, try it on!" Serena beamed encouragingly. She was desperate for Blair to find the perfect dress, buy it, and then go home and watch _Breakfast At Tiffany's _with her.

"No." Blair shook her head. She knew what she wanted and this was not it. Why waste precious time trying something on that she didn't even want?

"Fine." Serena sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Miss, may I help you?" A different saleslady came over to the bridal section.

"Yes, finally!" Blair sighed she glanced up at the saleswoman. Her nametag read Courtney

"Hi, Courtney." Blair smiled brightly at the girl.

"What can I help you with?" Courtney asked, cheerily.

"I'm looking for an Audrey Hepburn-eque wedding dress. Something she would definitly wear." Blair informed Courtney. Hopefully, Courtney would help her find her dream dress.

"Audrey Hepburn...Audrey Hepburn...oh! She's the one in _Legally Blonde_, right?" Courtney asked dumbly.

Blair narrowed her eyes at Courtney. This stupid girl didn't know who _Audrey Hepburn _was. How could she get _Audrey Hepburn _confused with Reese Witherspoon?

"No." She replied flatly.

"Oh." Courtney gave Blair a confused look.

"If you don't...

"But I know some super dresses!" Courtney smiled brightly. She led Blair over to a row of glamorous wedding dresses. She picked up a silky strapless dress.

"No." Blair shook her head violently. It looked like a nightgown, no way was she wearing _that. _

"How about something like old-Hollywood?" Courtney asked. Um, you mean like Audrey Hepburn?

"Sure." Blair sighed. She didn't have the strength to explain that old-Hollywood _was _Audrey Hepburn.

Courtney reached onto the rack and pulled out the most magnificent dress Blair had ever seen. It was white and strapless. It had a puffy skirt like something that Audrey Hepburn would have worn. The train was adorned with tiny pearls, as the other one had been. On the top it was covered in a lacy material. Blair absolutely loved it. She loved it more than anything.

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's perfect. Perfect!" Blair smiled, triumphantly.

"It is?" Courtney grinned.

"What? What's perfect?" Serena rushed over to Blair's side.

"That." Blair pointed to the dress in Courtney's arms.

"It is! It looks exactly like something Audrey would wear!" Serena exclaimed. That was all Blair needed to grab it from Courtney's hands and run into the dressing room with it. Minutes later, she came out in the dress.

"Wow. Stunning." Serena smiled sweetly at her friend.

"I know." Blair agreed, breathlessly. She loved the way she looked in the dress. Like a princess and Audrey Hepburn at the same time. She looked so glamorous. The way it _should _be on her wedding day. She couldn't believe it. She'd found _the _dress. She _knew _nothing in her life could ever go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenny Gets An Invitation...Not...**

Jenny Humphrey smiled as she walked away from her former idol, Serena van der Woodsen. She flicked a piece of straight-brown hair away from her face and picked up a pair of Armani dress pants off the hanger. Maybe for the Yale party she was going to on Friday. She put them under her arm and took the matching jacket also. Her cell phone rang from inside the knock-off Louis Vuitton purse she'd gotten so many years ago when she'd first started boarding school.

"Hello?" Jenny said into the new hot-pink Motorola.

"Jenny? When're you coming home?" Her dad, Rufus Humphrey demanded. He was just excited to get to see his only daughter.

"Soon, dad." Jenny giggled and rolled her brown eyes.

"Dan and I are waiting for you, Jenny." Rufus reminded her.

"I know, dad." Jenny replied.

"Okay, hurry home." Rufus instructed her and then hung up. Jenny snapped the phone shut and slid it back into her purse.

Jenny sighed and walked over to the counter with the Armani suit.

"Will that be all, Miss?" The clerk asked.

"Yes." Jenny replied shaking her brown hair up and down.

"Your total comes to: 1,122." The woman said giving Jenny a smile.

Jenny whipped out her father's 'emergency only' credit card he'd given her. This suit could be her...homecoming present from him. Exactly.

"Here." Jenny put the card on the table and scribbled her father's signature on the reciept.

"And here you are." The woman smiled again and handed Jenny a Bloomingdale's bag.

"Thank you." Jenny gushed and took the bag in hand. She practically raced out of the store and into a taxi.

Five minutes later Jenny was home.

"Daaad! I'm home!" Jenny called into the seemingly empty apartment.

"Jenny!" Instead of her father, her brother, Dan came rushing out his bedroom door to see her.

"Dan!" Jenny enveloped her brother in a hug.

"How are you, Jen?" He asked her.

"Good." Jenny replied. Honestly, she just wanted to get out of here. This apartment was so dilapidated and old. It was messy and unglamorous. Serena van der Woodsen didn't spend _her _time in places like this.

"Good." Dan agreed, nodding his head. How long had it been since he and Jenny were actually friends? A while, he was sure. He wished they were still friends. Then maybe Jenny would be honest with him.

"Where's Dad?" Jenny demanded.

"He's out. Getting some food." Dan replied, curtly.

"Fine." Jenny sighed and took a seat on the musty, old couch. She opened her faux Louis and took out her cell phone again. She took a deep breath in. She _so _was brave enough to do this.

**JENNY: Hi, Serena**

**SERENA: Hey.**

**SERENA: Wanna hang out tonight? **

**SERENA: We can meet at...my place**

**JENNY: Sure! **

Jenny glanced up at her brother. She could miss this dinner.

**SERENA: Great it's all settled. See you at 5!**

Jenny glanced at the clock. It was 4:10 PM. She had 50 minutes to get ready and get there on time. Quickly, she ran into her room and dumped the contents of her purse on the bed. She put some MAC black eye-liner under her eyes and quickly put some brown eye-shadow on the eyelid. Then, she ran her lips over with a coat of her lipgloss and then she was finished with the makeup. She stuffed two gold Guess? hoops into her earlobes and put a simple, gold chain around her neck. For the clothes...

She reached into her tattered lime green duffle bag and pulled out her favorite dress. It was a soft, pink glittery, BCBG dress that made her feel like she _was _Serena van der Woodsen. She looked at her reflection in the mirorr. _Not bad, _she thought to herself. She put on her pink Steve Madden six-inch heels and then she grabbed the white, Dooney and Bourke purse out of her suitcase and walked out of her old room.

"Wow, you got dressed up." Dan commented, dryly.

"Oh. Right." Jenny bit her lip. She couldn't tell Dan. He'd be so angry. Again, she took a deep breath in. She could do this.

"I forgot. I promised Serena I'd hang out with her tonight." Jenny shrugged as if it meant nothing to her.

"Serena? Serena van der Woodsen?" Dan's eyes bulged out of his head. Since when were _they _so close?

"Yup." Jenny grinned.

"Jen, come on. Dad's been planning this for, like, ever." Dan replied.

"Right, But, come on, Dan! You could come." Jenny offered. Although, Dan and Serena had already tried dating and broke up, now that he and Vanessa broke up, he still had a _tiny _crush on Serena.

"Really?" Dan looked hopeful. OK, maybe it wasn't just a tiny crush.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded.

"Maybe...er...no. No way. Jenny, come on." Dan spat angrily.

"Fine. But I'm going." Jenny stormed out of the apartment and punched the buttons on the elevator.

An hour later, Jenny was in Serena's apartment. It was 5:30 and Serena wasn't there yet. She took out her cell phone and dialed Serena's number.

"Um, Serena?" She said into the reciever.

"Who is this?" Serena asked. Laughter and upbeat music could be heard in the background.

"Jenny? You know, Humphrey?" Jenny replied nervously. They had plans, but where was Serena and why didn't she recognize her number?

"Oh, Hi. What is it?" Serena asked as if she had no idea of the plans they had.

"Um, what time will you be here? I know I was like...5 minutes late but..." Jenny began. She felt almost on the verge of tears.

"What? Oh. Oh my gosh! _You _got my texts. I thought I was talking to Blair!" Serena giggled.

Jenny felt crushed. OK, so she'd made Dan upset for...nothing. Nothing at all. And she'd gotten dressed for...nothing. Wow, she felt stupid. She took a deep breath in for the third time. She couldn't cry over the phone. She'd sound pathetic.

"Yeah. Whoops, sorry." Jenny gulped, forcing the tears down.

"Sorry, bye, Jen." Serena replied, carelessly and hung up.

Jenny heard the loud noise of the dial tone ringing in her ear. She let a few tears trickle down her face but quickly whiped them away. Fine, she'd go home and celebrate her homecoming with Rufus and Dan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breakfast At Tiffany's...**

Blair watched Holly Golightly on the TV screen from her comfortable, fluffy white bed.

"Blair!" Mrs. Waldorf shrieked from downstairs.

"What?" Blair snapped, she hated when she was interupted from watching Audrey Hepburn.

"Serena is here!" Mrs. Waldorf yelled back.

"Tell her to come here!" Blair replied, as she took a sip of her Starbuck's venti hot chocolate.

"Serena, you may go upstairs to see Blair." Blair heard her mother say.

Moments later, Serena was entering Blair's room, also know as the Waldorf's guest room when Blair was away.

"Serena!" Blair smiled a gracious smile at her friend and paused _Breakfast At Tiffany's._

"So? Do you love your new dress?" Serena squealed.

"Love it!" Blair replied, grinning. Everytime she thought about her wedding dress her heart seemed to beat faster and she felt sick with happiness. Everything seemed one-hundred percent perfect! Absolutely perfect. She grinned again.

"Good." Serena perched herself on the edge of Blair's bed.

"Now I need to focus on your dress." Blair reminded her.

"Wait, I thought you said I could pick my dress out." Serena frowned.

Blair shrugged. "That was when I didn't have _my _dress, it's different now. Don't worry though, I'll let you help." She finished off the hot chocolate then chucked the empty Starbuck's cup into the trashcan.

"Okay." Serena sighed. Knowing Blair she'd probably get angry with Serena and force her to wear the ugliest dress ever. Hope they stay friend's until the wedding then...for Serena's sake.

"What color?" Blair asked taking out a notebook and at Tiffany pen.

"Um, royal blue, maybe? Or purple?" Serena shrugged. She really didn't know.

"Royal blue." Blair nodded.

"Or pink?"

"Royal blue." Blair repeated. She scribbled 'royal blue' down on the first page in the notebook.

"Okay. Maybe a BCBG dress or...Vera Wang or...anything really." Serena shrugged.

"Okay." Blair scribbled the two names Serena had mentioned down also.

"Shoes?" Blair looked up into Serena's big, navy eyes.

"Um, they'll be royal blue?" Serena replied meekly.

"Fine. We'll focus on this later. But we will talk about it." Blar sighed. She pressed play on the DVD player and focused on the movie.

"Wait, Blair. I was thinking..." Serena smiled.

"What?" Blair paused the movie again. She looked at Serena, annoyed.

"We should have a wedding marathon." Serena beamed. She held out a selection of movies. _27 Dresses, Because I Said So, The Wedding Planner, Monster-In-Law, _and the sixth season of _Gilmore Girls. _

"Okay!" Blair grinned. Actually, that sounded perfect then she could get all excited all over again about getting married. To Nate. She smiled to herself again. She couldn't _stop _smiling.

"We'll do _Because I Said So _first, kay'?" Serena smiled to herself also.

"Great!" Blair replied. She ejected _Breakfast At Tiffany's _and popped _Because I Said So _into the DVD player. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Archibald.

5 Hours Later...

Serena van der Woodsen woke up with a start. _The Wedding Planner _was playing and Jennifer Lopez was just getting married.

"Serena, do you think my wedding will be as perfect as I say it will?" Blair asked. Her stomach churned at the very idea of it not being perfect. Last night, she hadn't slept a wink. She'd been too busy finishing _Because I Said So, Monster-In-Law, _and half of the sixth season of _Gilmore Girls. _Then at 4:30 AM Blair had ordered a maid in the house to go out and get her a venti caramel hot chocolate from Starbucks. Then, she'd polished off the hot chocolate and a glazed Starbucks doughnut and put on her new Sevens jeans. She'd then thrown on her Marc by Marc Jacobs light pink cardigan and her precious pink Steve Madden ballet flats. At 7:30 AM she'd stopped watching _Gilmore Girls _and started watching _The Wedding Planner._

"Blair, you'll make sure it is. You never settle for anything less. You always get your way." Serena smiled, playfully. Blair knew that this was true. She _did _always get her way. She hugged her old friend in gratitude. telling her that this was most definitely the answer she was looking for.

"Okay." Blair smiled and sat back down, enjoying her wedding movie marathon, even more knowing hers would be amazing. Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters Ceily von Ziegesar owns them all. **_

Hey People!

**Attire For the Famous Wedding**

Everyone and I mean everyone has been _haunting _me with this one question:

What do I wear to the wedding?

OK, first you have to RELAX! It's not _that _difficult to go shopping. Consult _Vogue _or _Cosmo _for some help and then go on a shopping spree for a fabulous new outift.** Barney's** or **Bloomingdale's **will work just fine. It is acceptable to wear a dress, a skirt, or dress pants. Don't wear white or black. White is reserved for the bride and black...we're not in mourning it's a day of happiness when people decide to get married. Favorite colors include: pink, purple. yellow, or green.

**The Decision**

**J **has finally made her decision she is going to **Yale **as I predicted. She will be a mini-Blair (or Serena) and graduate from **Yale. **It's always exciting to hear about someone going to a school as amazing as that one. She will have to focus a lot though.

**What About S?**

**B **is all set to get married and so is **N **(obviously). So what about the third one, **S**? When will she decide to get married? And what's more who will she get married to? Hm...something to think about.

**Spotted**

**B **and **S **in **B's **apartment. **J **going up the steps to **S's **apartment and coming back out 5 minutes later. Why did she hurry out of there so quickly? A little mistake in recieving messages perhaps?**D **dining with his siser **J. I & K** frantically shopping at **Endora's Boutique **for something suitable to wear to **B's **wedding.

You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dinner She'll Never Forget...**

Jenny sighed as she walked back to her apartment in tears. Mascara streamed down her face. How dumb had she been, thinking Serena van der Woodsen would want to hang out _with her_? Waverly hadn't changed her, she was still the same old boring Jenny she always was. She walked up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Hi, Jen." Dan waved a hand at her when she walked in.

"Is Dad here yet?" Jenny whiped a few stray tears off her face.

"Nope. I thought you were bailing on us and going out with Serena or whatever." Dan looked up at his little sister.

"No." Jenny lied. Why, why had she told him?

"Okay. Anyway, Dad'll be here in, like, ten minutes, but don't worry I won't mention any of this to him." Dan smiled at her.

"Fine." Jenny rolled her eyes and walked back into her room. She threw the dress off and put on some old American Eagle jeans with a slightly wrinkled Abercrombie blouse. Then she washed all of the smudged make-up off her face and put on one coat of clear lipgloss. Jenny sighed and opened a magazine that had been thrown on the floor.

"JENNY! DAN!" Rufus screamed as he entered the apartment. Jenny sniffed the air. He'd brought home Chinese food. She smiled and _abandoned People Magazine_ to go greet her father.

"Dad!" She gave her father a small hug.

"Jen." Rufus smiled.

"So." Dan set the food down on the kitchen table and began eating some Lo Mein.

"Okay." Jenny shrugged and sat down next to him, digging into the Sweet and Sour Chicken. She still felt upset about the Serena-fiasco. If Serena hadn't meant to send her the texts she could have_ at least _asked Jenny to join her anyway. It was only polite to do that. After all, it wasn't Jenny's fault Serena didn't know who she was texting. Jenny took a hearty portion of the Lo Mein and went back to her thinking. Maybe it wasn't worth it. If Serena didn't want to be her friend, which she obviously didn't, then it was so not worth it. Jenny was New and Improved after attending Waverly. She had new friends and was no longer obsessed with Serena and Blair.

"Jen? Are you OK?" Dan asked glancing at Jenny skeptically.

"No...um...yeah. Fine." Jenny nodded, picking at her pork. She _was _better than Serena and Blair. And she'd show them that. But...exactly how? Jenny sighed. _Forget it, _she thought. She just wasn't better than Serena. _I mean look at me, I'm here on the night of my homecoming eating a silent meal with my dad and my brother when I should be out celebrating with my friends, _Jenny thought. Unhappily, Jenny pushed her plate of takeout away from her and stood up. She stomped all the way to her room and slammed the door. No one even asked her what was wrong. She glared at the wall and picked _People _up off the floor. She then resumed reading all about Kate Hudson's new amazing hair cut. Yeah, this was an amazing homecoming. Reading _People _by herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**S and the 3 Guys...**

Serena silently got up out of Blair's bed and tiptoed out of the room. Blair was asleep and she didn't want to wake her. She crept downstairs to the kitchen and began to leave.

"Serena?" Nate was sitting on a kitchen stool, watching the beautiful blonde closely.

"Natie!" Serena threw her arms around her old friend, happy to see him.

"How are you, Serena?" He asked, his green eyes glittering as he spoke. He'd forgotten how much he _did _love Serena.

"Fine." Serena lied. This wedding was making her...regrett things. Maybe she _was _in love with Nate. Or someone else. Maybe she should get married soon. It was all so confusing. Her two best friends were getting married, whether she liked it or not.

"Good. I'm here to see...Blair." Nate informed her, standing up. Boy, was Serena gorgeous.

"Bye." Serena waved and quickly exited the room and the house. She took a deep breath in and continued walking away. She stopped in Barney's, mainly to kill time.

"Hello, Ms. van der Woodsen." A chiper salesgirl said.

"Hi." Serena waved at the girl, weakly.

"Can I help you with anything, Serena?" She asked.

She might as well look for her dress. "Sure. Um, I'm looking for a light green dress. For a wedding."

"Alright, right this way." The girl led her to a section full of gorgeous dresses.

"I like this one." Serena held up a strapless, knee-length green dress.

"Well, that's a nice choice. But, this one would look spectacular on you." She handed Serena a light pink dress with spaghetti straps. It was a floor length gown, and she beautiful.

_Blair said _not _to get a pink dress, _Serena thought, fingering the dress. Oh, well, she thought. It didn't matter she could have "forgotten" anyway.

Hm, not being too friendly towards your best friend, I see.

"Serena, darling, where have you been?" Lily van der Woodsen, Serena's mother came over to where Serena was stading.

"Blair's house. What're you doing here?" Serena demanded.

"Buying you an outfit. We have a party to go to, something for Yale Alumni." Lily reminded her daughter. She was holding a black dress that looked like an exact replica of the one Audrey Hepburn wore in "Breakfast at Tiffany's".

"Mom, I'm twenty-two. I can buy my own clothes." Serena reminded her mom, angrily.

"Serena, dear, I want you to look presentable." Mrs. van der Woodsen told her. Really, she just wanted Serena to be still living at home and fifteen years old.

"Fine." Serena sighed. It really didn't matter at all. All that mattered was the wedding of the century. Blair and Nate's weddding.

"Good. I'll see you later, Serena." Mrs. van der Woodsen said, waving goodbye.

"Ugh." Serena sighed and leaned up against a rack of clothing.

"Hard time?" A man came from around the corner. He was dressed in an Armani suit and holding a tux.

"What? I mean, yeah. Who're you, again?" Serena asked. She had no idea who this guy was/

"Me? My name's Ben Scofielding. I'm a getting a tux for this Yale party I have to go to. You must be going to. I saw you around campus." Ben explained.

Really, why hadn't Serena ever seen him?

"Huh." Serena nodded, pretending to be interested. He was good-looking and smart but...her heart belonged to Nate. Except that that was wrong. He was engaged.

"So, I'll see you there?"

"Yeah." Serena agreed and disappeared into the thickets of clothes.

"Serena!?" A voice exclaimed.

"Who now?" Serena demanded, spinning around.

"Oh, sorry." Dan Humphrey apologized for bothering her. He'd also forgotten how much he loved Serena. Not Vanessa, but Serena.

"Oh, Dan! I didn't know it was you there." Serena laughed. Dan had changed, it seemed. He was as skinny and shaky. He looked extremelly handsome now and actually...tanned. He also seemed to be a lot healthier...maybe he quit smoking or something. Or took up a sport.

"Hi, Serena." Dan waved, grinning.

"Wow, you look...different." Serena commented with a smile. Different as in better.

"Yeah. I quit smoking and I play soccer now." He informed her.

"Awesome! Maybe I can watch you play sometime?" Serena suggested.

"Sure, that'd be great." Dan nodded, still grinning like an idiot.

"Here's my cell phone number." Serena wrote out her phone number on a scrap of paper and gave it to Dan.

"Here's mine." Dan did the same and Serena entered it into her enV phone.

"Thanks." Serena smiled, her dazzling smile.

"Bye." Dan waved.

"It was amazing seeing you again." Serena heard herself say. And it would be amazing seeing him again and again and again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters Ceily von Ziegesar owns them all. **_

Hey People!

**Life and What We Will Do With It**

It seems this questions often comes up after graduating from college. What will you do? Many people are used to being asked that question when they are three or four. Then they will reply, an actress or a model. But now it is time to be serious. Of course, **S **was serious when _she _said she wanted to be a model/actress but only the very privlidged and very beautiful like her and I can get away with that. **B **will simply be **N's **wife and nothing else. Except maybe a professional shopper and not for others...for herself only. What will **D **do? He will obviously be a poet...or perhaps a soccer star! That's something I simply _must _see. **D **playing soccer. Anyway, mainly we rich and privlidged don't have to worry about this question. Our lives' were set up for us from the minute we were born. Isn't it great to be fabulous?

**Happily Ever After...blah**

I may have mentioned sometime before that I hate happy couples (come to think about it it was the exact same happy couple I am refrencing now). Well, I have not changed. This wedding is almost a waste of time and energy. It was, yes I admit, exciting at first. The dresses, who got invited, who didn't, but now it is _all _anyone talks about. Personally, I am dead bored of the wedding this and the wedding that. Let's get on with our lives already. There is so much more to gossip about. So many more scandalous things are happening...

like **S **it seems she has gone back to flirting with both **D **and **N. **Hmmm...perhaps **B **should be careful.

Also **S **was flirting with an unindentified someone in **Barney's **a certainfelow **Yalie **is what I'm told. Hmmmm... maybe she _will _get married and perhaps the happy couple isn't as happy as we thought.

That would be a relief.

**Graduation Celebrations**

Remember our spectacular high school graduation party that **B **threw? It was at the **Yale Club **and everyone danced and dressed fabulously in **Oscar de la Renta **and **Prada **it was a party to die for. Crashers did come but it was still to most amazing party of the year. Thanks, **B. **Anyway, some people, I guess, prefer solitude after graduation. To simply read **People **in their bedrooms and eat chocolates. It sounds...relaxing. Actually, it sounds depressing to me but, hey, everyone has their own prefrences. Who knows some people could _like _be all alone.

**Spotted**

**S **in **Barney's **flirting with **Yale **man. **S **in **Barney's **flirting with **D. S **at **B's **house flirting with **N. B **sleeping while **S **flirted away. **N **visiting **B. J **celebrating all alone.

**You Know You Love Me**

Dear GG,

I for one, love happy couples. I think you're really mean to, like, want their marriage to fail. You're probably like bitter and depressed because some relationship of yours didn't work out _and _instead of a real job you're doing _this _after college. All it is is some boring old blog.

-YOURMEAN

Dear YOURMEAN,

Maybe I just like to gossip. And maybe _you _should find something better to do than _comment _on some 'boring old blog'. Why would you waste your time _reading _it if it was boring? And my gossip is not old.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

hey gg,

omg, i got, like, the best news ever. ok, i'm invited 2 **b **and **n's **wedding, _the_ **b and n!** i know u, like, r hating the wedding talk but i luv it that i'm invited cuz i thought **b **hated me!! i guess i'll c u there?

-ggfan01

Hey ggfan01,

I'm flattered - you're a fan. Anyway, you most definitely _will _see me there. For those of you who _won't _be there because they _didn't _get invited, no need to worry I'll tell you all about it.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

Gossip Girl,

Hey, hey, hey...

I just wanted to stop and ask you something. Okay, which is more in **Coach** purse or **Gucci**? Shoes, **Steve Madden** or **Jimmy Choo**? Dress **Vera Wang** or **BCBG**? Sweats **Juicy Couture** or **BCBG**? Tank **Ella Moss **or **Calvin Klein**? Thanks in advance.

Help me,

FashionDisaster

FashionDisaster,

Hey, hey, hey

my, my, my it seems many people are coming to little old me for fashion help. That _is _something that I consider myself an expert on. Ahem...let's begin...

Clutch...**Gucci**

Shoes...**Jimmy Choo**

Dress...**Vera Wang**

Sweats...**Juicy Couture**

Tank...**Ella Moss**

Blouse...**Versace**

Skirt...**Marc Jacobs**

Purse...**Dooney and Bourke**

See, I knew I could help.

XOXO,

Gossip Girl

**Summer Reading**

Hmm...this is a very interesting topic it seems. Some people can not shut up about how my blog, yes this little place, may be made into a book. While that would be flattering I have declined, I'd rather not have _that. _Anyway, since this won't ever be a novel here are some _very _good suggestions...

**Vogue**

**Cosmopolitan**

**Allure**

Well, that's all for now, dah-lings, but I _will _be back with much more gossip to dish about and it will all be perfectly interesting. Have fun...and always remember I'm always watching you.

You know I love you,

Gossip Girl


	9. Chapter 9

**The game...and a little shopping**

Serena van der Woodsen woke up the next morning to the sound of 'the song Wild One' from one of her favorite films _Pretty Woman. _

"Ugh." Serena groaned at hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. But she remembered, suddenly, why she was waking up so early. Dan. The soccer game. Seeing him play. Serena threw the covers off and got out of her bed. She threw on her favorite light pink Juicy Couture T-shirt and a pair of Citizens of Humanity jeans. She paired the outfit with a pair of BCBG flats and a Pucci scarf in her blonde hair. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and took her mom's black Coach purse off the counter. She dumped the contents out and put her own stuff in. Her Louis Vuitton wallet, her lipgloss, a package of peanut M&Ms, a package of Twizzlers, and her cell phone. She then took the purse off the counter and walked outside with it. As if she doesn't have enough of her own purses.

Serena had her driver drive to Blair's house and the knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice called.

"Blair, heyy!" Serena cried, warmly. Her goal was to get Blair to come with her to the game.

"What?" Blair snapped. Blair was already dressed, in a short, silky light blue Pucci dress. Her brunette hair was curly and glossy and down to her bare shoulders.

"Blair, will you come with me to this guy's soccer game?" Serena begged.

"Fine." Blair sighed, picking up her purse.

"Wow. Thanks." Serena grinned. She'd figured getting Blair to go with her would take forever and ever, but it had only taken about a minute.

"Let's just go, before I change my mind." Blair grumbled, as she walked towards the door.

A half hour later they were both at Dan's game.

"Here." Serena handed Blair a twizzler from her package as she bit into yet another one.

"No thanks. I want to be _thin _for my wedding, not huge." Blair replied, snidely. She sighed as the soccer teams all ran out onto the field. Why had she come with Serena, again?

"Wahooooo!" Jenny Humphrey called when her brother stepped onto the field.

Jenny was wearing her new Sevens jeans, a pink Gap hoodie, a pair of sneakers, and was holding a XOXO purse, which was basically a knockoff Dooney & Bourke.

Blair gasped at the horrible fashion choices that Jenny had worn.

"Ew, what is she wearing?" She snickered.

"I'm...not sure." Serena replied, vaguely. She didn't feel right making fun of Jenny...she was an okay girl.

"Oh my gosh, hey Serena! Blair!" Jenny chirped, excitedly.

"Jenny. Wow." Blair replied, flatly, againe eyeing the outfit.

"So what're you two doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Serena dragged me." Blair responded, huffily. She glared at Serena. Why did this Jenny girl think she could talk to them?

"I wanted to see Dan!" Serena squealed, looking across the field at Dan. He really was an amazing player.

"Cool. So, Blair, I heard about your pre-wedding party tonight. Isn't it a little early for that?" Jenny asked, fishing for an invite.

"It's never too early to party." Blair said coolly. She knew Jenny was just trying to get invited. Fat chance.

"Yeah! You're sooo right." Jenny grinned, still waiting.

"Well, Jen, it was nice seeing you." Serena replied, casually dissmissing her.

"Bye." Jenny said, glumly. She walked away back to her bleacher.

"Wahooo!" Cheers errupted from the stands. Dan's team had won the game.

"Thank God, this is over." Blair moaned, as she stood up.

"I'm just gonna go say hi to Dan. Do you mind if I invite him to your party tonight?" Serena asked, hopefully.

"Nah, go ahead. Just make sure he _doesn't _bring his little sister." Blair cautioned.

"Thanks." Serena said with a huge grin. She hugged Blair and then raced towards him at a maniac speed.

"Hey, there." Dan grinned at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"You were amazing." Serena gushed, not knowing anything else to say.

"Thanks." Dan replied, grinning at Serena.

"So, um, my friend, Blair, is having this party tonight. At her house. Will you come?"

"Sure." Dan nodded. He'd get to Serena again. That would be perfect.

"Um, you can't bring _anyone _though. It's kind of a V.I.P thing, only a certain group of people are allowed in." Serena explained, quickly. That shoudl cover the Jenny issue.

_Since when am _I _a V.I.P kind of person? _Dan wondered, confused.

"That's okay." Dan replied, meekly.

"Okay, see you there then." Serena said with a big, toothy smile.

"See you." Dan waved, and watched his still-dream-girl walk away. He really _did _love her. Why had he ever thought her loved Vanessa instead? Um, because he and Serena broke up.

"Oh my gosh, Blair. I'm in love!" Serena giggled once Dan was out of earshot. She felt so giddy. She loved Dan.

"With Dan?" Blair laughed. Well, at least it wasn't with Nate like usual.

"Yes! Dan!" Serena smiled, merrily. She really was. She couldn't wait to see him that night at Blair's.

"That's...good." Blair managed. Honestly, she could sort of see the attraction. Dan was a sports star now and handsome. But what about the money? I mean, hello, everyone knew the Humphrey's were poor.

"Yeah." Serena grinned to herself.

"Well, we'd better get to Bergdorf's, I'm _dying _to shop." Blair insisted.

"Fine. Since you cam with me to Dan's game I'll go shopping with you." Serena agreed. Plus, she needed something new for seeing Dan that night. He would expect to see her in 100 percent fabulousness.

"Perfect. I loathe the dress I bought for tonight so I need something new." Blair told her.

"Me too." Serena responded, her mind going back to Dan.

They arrived at Bergdorf's shortly after their discussion.

"Hello, Ms. Waldorf." A man, who was an employee of Bergdorf's, greeted her.

"Hi, um, listen my friend I need spectacular gowns. For tonight." Blair instructed him, skipping the small-talk.

"Of course, Ms. Waldorf." He replied and led the girls to the gowns section of the huge store.

"Thanks." Blair snapped. The man left and a woman instantly appeared in front of each of them.

"My name is Beth, I'll be helping you today." A saleswoman told Blair.

"Sure." Blair nodded.

"I'm assuming you're a size...2?" The woman guessed.

"Yes. Size 2." Blair smiled, she liked this lady already.

"Alright. You're gorgeous and you obviously have amazing fashion sense. So...we need something spectacular for you. Now do you know what most people will be wearing?" Beth asked.

"Hmmm...well a lot of people said they were wearing pink, black, or gold. It's a sort of 'Hollywood' theme. Like, we have a red carpet and a huge movie screen, we have Oscars for people, we have some actual celebrities coming, it's going to be like the Academy Awards, basically." Blair explained with a smile. She _still _couldn't believe she was pulling this party off. Her "Academy Awards" party was being set up as they spoke. It really was going to be a replica of the Oscars. There would be interviewers there when all of the guests walked down the 'red carpet' and tehn they'd go inside and watch a movie (obviously it was about the love of Nate and Blair), and then they'd all start the party in the ballroom.

"So you need to stand out from all of these colors. Red?" Beth suggested.

"Red? That's what all the celebrites wore to the Oscars this year. No. I need something...different. New." Blair told Beth.

"Okay...then...maybe...orange, or blue?" She suggested.

"Blue?" Blair mused. Maybe blue would work. A shade that matched her eyes perfectly. Then she'd look absolutely irrisitible.

Yes, blue. A color that matches you're beautiful blue eyes." Beth told her, as if reading her mind.

"That's genius!" Blair grinned, excitedly. She would be the belle of the ball. _Her _Oscars would be bigger than the _real _Oscars.

"Here, you are." Beth dumped a pile of various blue dressed into Blair's open arms.

"l'll be right back." BIair informed Beth. She slid into the dressing room and locked the door. Quickly, she took off her own dress and began trying on all of the glittery blue gowns. Finally, after a few dresses, she found the perfect one. It was the exact shade of her eyes. The gown was glittery and strapless. She left the dressing room to show Beth and Serena the dress.

"Perfect." Beth told her, grinning.

"I thought so." Blair agreed.

"Now, my dear, change so we can move onto shoes." Beth instructed her.

Blair scurried into the dressing room, and for once, did as she was told. She left all of the other gowns in the dressing room for someone else to clean up. She took her own gown and told them to hold it at the front desk. Then, she went to the shoe section with Beth.

"We need some shoes that match your dress." Beth informed her.

"Right." Blair agreed, scanning the rows of fabulous shoes. She took a pair of white, suede Gucci boots from the rack and gave them to Beth.

"For some other time." She explained.

"Okay, let's focus on now." Beth told her, firmly.

"Got it." Blair looked through the shoes, waiting for the right pair to jump out at her.

"These." Beth handed Blair a pair of strappy, blue Jimmy Choos. They had blue rhinestones on the toe and were the best shoes Blair had ever seen and that was saying a _lot._

"I love them." Blair nodded, seriously. She took the two boxes of shoes from Beth and moved towards the counter. She paid for the items with her credit card, hello who has _that _much cash in their wallet, and then moved back to the gowns, to pick up Serena.

Serena's personal assistant was, Renee. Renee was suggesting that Serena wear either a firey orange or a silver.

"Neither." Serena repiled, angrily. She _knew _that neither color was the one she wanted to wear.

"How about a nice plumb or eggplant?" Renee suggested, tentatively. After being shot down on so many colors you can see why'd she'd be nervous.

"Oooh, now _that _I like." Serena replied, finally loving the color Renne was suggesting.

"Plumb would be gorgeous on you, Serena." Blair said, as she sidled up to her friend.

"You think?" Serena asked.

"I know." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Plumb it is." Serena laughed.

Renee gave Serena a giant selection of plumb colored gowns to try on. Serena finally settled on a gown. It had thin straps and the torso was skin tight. But the bottom went out, like a princesses dress. It was also an Ocsar-worthy dress. Then she and Renee settled on a pair of shoes.

After Serena paid she and Blair found themselves in Tiffany's for the jewelry.

"This." Blair pointed to have a huge diamond necklace. It was the most elegant piece of jewelry that she'd even seen. It was big and expensive and just Blair's style. She purchased that and a pair of diamond earrings.

Serena purchased a simple necklace that had a small diamond for a pendant and a pair of extravagant chandeleir earrings.

"Blair, can we go get our hair and make-up done before the party?" Serena begged. Normally, it was _Blair _who wanted to do these things. She must _really _be in love.

"Of course!" Was Blair's reply. The girls traveled to their favorite hair place.

"Sandi, I want my hair to be like Audrey Hepburn's, in _Breakfast At Tiffany's." _Blair told the stylist. Sandi nodded and twisted Blair's hair into that exact stlye.

Serena's hair was in the half-up half-down style because her hair was simply too gorgeous to have it all up. Once this was done, the girls went to Sephora for their make-up. Finally, they were ready to get dressed.

Blair and Serena traveled over to Serena's house for the getting ready. They walked into Serena's bedroom and each quickly got changd into their gowns and jewelry.

Blair looked at herself in Serena's full-length mirorr. She looked enviable gorgeous. Blair _knew _it was going to be a spectacular night, she could just feel it.


	10. Chapter 10

**P is for party and B is for broken and Blair...**

Serena and Blair linked arms and walked into Blair's house. It was completely transformed into Academy Awards Central.

"It looks..." Serena began.

"Serena, we have to go outside now. To walk down the red carpet and be interviewed." Blair interrupted. She was so excited about being able to have her walk of fame.

"Agreed." Serena followed Blair outside. There was a camera crew, filming the red carpet, an interviewer, many professional photographers, and other papparazi outside Blair's house.

Serena smiled at the sight, maybe someday she'd go to the Oscars for real and win one.

"Ms. van der Woodsen." An interviewer interrupted Serena.

"Yes?" Serena gave him a sweet, dazzling smile.

"How _was _filming _Breakfast at Fred's?_" He asked her with a toothy grin.

"It was absolutely fabulous. I'm actually auditioning for another film right now, um, it's called 'The Rich and Fabulous'. All about this girl, Kailey, who is rich and fabulous. She meets this other girl, Sara, who isn't like her. Kailey let's Sara into 'her world' for a day. It's basically all about their day together and what they learn about each other. I auditioned for both roles." Serena informed him with a grin.

"Hm. Good luck. And how are you wearing this evening?" He asked.

"I'm wearing Zac Posen tonight." She replied twirling around in the dress.

"It's lovely. Thank you for your time." He gave her another grin and walked off.

Serena then put on another big smile and continued her walk down the red carpet. Photographers snapped her picture, interviewers asked her random questions, and a camera-man was taping her whole walk. She felt like a real celebrity. She only hoped that this was how her whole life would be. A star-studded life would be perfect.

"Hey!" Serena smiled at Dan, who was also just finishing his walk down the carpet.

"Serena, hi!" Dan gave Serena a big smile and a wave.

"Let's go in and find some seats." Serena suggested. She linked her arm with Dan's and walked inside the Waldorf mansion. They took seats in the auditorium and waited patiently for the awards ceremony to start.

"Hello." Blair stepped up to the stage. "I would like to be the first to present an award. The Faux-Oscar for Best Actress goes to...Katherine Heigl for 27 Dresses."

Katherine Heigl, in a light cocoa brown dress, came up on-stage, beaming. She accepted the Oscar from Blair. The next presenter was Reese Witherspoon, then Drew Barrymore. Kate Hudson, Mark Ruffalo, Ben Stiller, Adam Sandler, Jerry Seinfeld, Robbin Williams, Mandy Moore, Patrick Dempsey, Amy Adams, and Anne Hathaway were also some of the celebrity-presentors. Finally, all of the awards ended and the group watched the Blair and Nate romance video.

"The End." Blair's sweet voice finally said, signaling the ending of their romance video.

"Finally." Dan muttered standing.

"Now here's the paarty!" Blair screamed. The two double doors opened to reveal a gorgeous party room. It had a disco balll, flashing colorful strobe lights, Oscar statues all over the place, movie posters, a food table (catered by Wolfgang Puck), a huge music system blaring 'Black Horses and the Cherry Tree', and a muted video playing fast moving clips from _Breakfast at Tiffany''s _and _Prom Night _(the voted Best Picture).

"Oh my God!" Kati Farkas shouted, loving the atmosphere.

With that, everyone ran into the party room and began dancing like they never had before.

"Wahooo!" Serena shouted as she put her arms around Dan's neck.

Dan gave her a sweet smile back. "This is nice."

"Agreed." Serena put her blonde head down on his neck and gave him a serene smile.

In the center of the room Blair and Nate were dancing.

"Oh, Natie, didn't you just adore our video?" Blair asked with a secret smile.

"Loved, loved, loved it." Nate replied because he knew it's what Blair wanted to hear.

"Really?" Blair smiled and gave Nate a kiss.

"I love your party." Kati gave Blair and giddy smile and ran off.

"I love you." Blair whispered to Nate.

"Cool." Nate bobbed his head to 'Dirty Little Secret' by the All-American Rejects.

Um, wasn't he supposed to say me too?

Blair felt her cheeks flushing. He was supposed to love her! They were engaged! He should have no problem saying a simple 'I love you too'. But maybe he didn't...no that wasn't possible. He'd proposed. He wanted to marry her. He _did _love her. A lot.

Right, so why didn't he say it?

"Mhm." Blair tugged her arms off of his neck and stalked away. She took a glass of sparkling cider off of a waiter's tray and sipped it elegantly. She wanted Nate to come to _her. _

Nate watched Blair vanish into the crowd and then looked around. Where was Serena?

Finally, he spotted her dancing with Dan Humphrey. She was smiling and her head was resting on his shoulder.

Was he too late?

Wait -- he shouldn't be thinking that. He was in love with _Blair. _He was _engaged _to Blair. Not Serena.

"Hi." A sweet and soft voice greeted him.

Nate spun around to see a girl with flaming red hair and super-tanned skin. Her hair rippled down her shoulders to her waist. Her dress was a light purple and she had a diamond tiara atop her red hair.

"Hello." Nate replied, carefully. He didn't know this girl. But she seemed to know him.

"You don't know me yet. I'm Hope Snyder." She informed him with a small smile and a twinkle in her chocolatey brown eyes.

"Nate."

"Hm. Loved that romance video." Hope smirked.

"Romance...oh, that. Blair put it together." He replied, looking at his Italian shoes.

"Mhm." Hope gave him another condesending smirk and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Nate called.

"What?" Hope snapped at him.

"Um..." Nate didn't even know _why _he'd asked her to stop. He just couldn't have her leave him. Not yet anyway.

"Waiting..." Hope tapped her Prada heel impatiently.

"I just wanted to dance with you." Nate replied, dumbly.

"Ha. I know what kind of guy_ you _are. If I hadn't known you had a girlfriend--excuse me fiancee--you wouldn't have told me. You would have let me fall in love with you and made me think you loved me." Hope snapped, irritably.

"No! I'm not like that!" Nate protested.

"Uh-huh." With that, Hope walked away along with all of Nate's...well, hope.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gossip Girl characters Ceily von Ziegesar owns them all. **_

Hey People!

So much to talk about. Too much actually. But it's a good thing I like to share. Or actually I _love _to share. So...what has everyone been talking about lately?

**The Academy Awards**

Yes they are generally celebrated in February. But if you are anyone you would know that I am referring to **B's **faux Oscar celebration. It _was _perfect, wasn't it? We all danced our little hearts out _and _some of us cried our little hearts out. But most of us had a great time.

**B **was one of those sobbing few, or she wanted to sob but didn't. No instead she spent the whole night cramming sugar cookies into her mouth while she sat on a stool by the food buffet.

**S **spent her whole night dancing with **D. **She also was interviewed on the **Red Carpet **and her interview appeared on **E! **earlier this morning.

**D **danced with **S **all night.

**J, **surprise, surprise, wasn't in attendence at the famous party. Is she falling off the social ladder she took so long to climb? It appears that way. Hmmm...

**V **also was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone looked gorgeous at the Academy Awards. All of us dressed up in **Valentino, Oscar de la Renta, Zac Posen, Vera Wang **and **Alexander McQueen**. There were also tens of thousands of celebrities at this bash of course, there was **S, **who is rumored to be making another movie. But also we had **Brittany Snow, Jennifer Aniston, Brad Pitt, Jennifer Garner, Ellen Page, Dennis Quaid, Lindsay Lohan, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Sarah Jessica Parker, Chris Noth, Heather Locklear, James Marsden, Luke Wilson, **just to name a few. Anyway, it really was an event and if you missed it, you missed The Party of the the season.

**The New Girl in Town**

There's a New Girl in Town and she is ready to take over. I first spotted **H **at the Academy Awards last night she was chatting away with **B's N. H **seemed rather angry though. Wonder why?

But more the point, **H **seems to have The Presence. If you aren't one of us and don't know what The Presence is I'll tell you. The Presence is when someone, **H, **seems to have a special...power over people. She's gorgeous, rich, perfect, and has people drooling over her at all times. It seems to me that she has more of The Presence than our very own **B **does. So **B **had better be careful. If not **H **will have the best, brightest, and biggest parties, **H **will be the best-dressed, **H **will be the most beautiful girl, and even more **H **will win the heart of **N. **So, yes, **B **hear is your warning loud and clear: Be careful of **H. **

**Spotted**

**S **shopping with **B. S **watching **D's **game. **J **was also at the game and so was **B. Everyone who's anyone **at the Academy Awards Party.

Now...someone hasn't been spotted for a while, or really two someones, those two someones are **C **and **V. **Heres why:

**C **is still at his military school, it's taking him a while.

**V **is out in **Scotland **or somewhere, who really cares, filming a documentary. Then she's headed to **Antarctica **to film some penguins. Good luck with that, **V. **

Also if you haven't noticed, **J **hasn't been seen out and about in a while. This is because **J **has taken to moping in her room. Also because **B **refused to invite her to the **Academy Awards. **

**You Know You Love Me**

**Q:** Dear GG,

I wasn't invited to the party. What do i do?

-SADGAL

**A: **Dear SADGAL,

Um, you can't do anything now. But it's okay. Cheer yourself up with a shopping spree and buy a new pair of shoes (or twenty) and a new outfit. You'll feel better! Then maybe you can be SHOPPINGGAL.

**Q: **Dear Gossip Girl,

Okay. Is it true that **N **is unhappy with his engagment. Did he once date **H? **BTW, I think my BFF Hollie is **H. **Also I know that I'm **S. **But I know you can't tell me. Anyway, what did your dress look like? Who made it? How'd you do your hair?

Luv you,

SUMMER348

**A: **Dear Summer348,

First thing, you are most definitely NOT **S. **Second, the **H **I'm referring to never dated **N **because a/ she's new in town and b/ she doesn't like **N **or 'his type'. **H's **name is not **Hollie **either. So sorry to disapoint but you are not being blogged about and neither is Hollie. All of the other questions are classified. They would give away my identity which I am not ready to do.

Luv you too,

Gossip Girl

**Q: **GG,

I like this guy but i don't know how to tell him! what do i do?

xo,

inlove

**A: **inlove,

Okay, first thing you must, must do is but something new. A flirty skirt and a tank top or skirt will do just fine. Whatever it is you _must _be confident in it. You then go home put this new outfit on, rub on a little lipgloss and run over to his house. Then tell him you 'need to talk'. He'll want to just out of curiousity. Tell him you want to go out sometime, maybe tomorrow. Then give him a sweet smile. Once he says yes (he will) go home and rent **John Tucker Must Die. **Take some notes and then follow Kate's example. It'll work, trust me.

xo,

Gossip Girl

Okay, well I'm tired of writing now so I must go. I love you all!

You know I love you,

Gossip Girl


	12. Chapter 12

**B has no hope...**

"I don't even care." Blair told Serena, defiantly as they talked about the red head at her party that they'd seen Nate talking to.

"Are...are you sure?" Serena asked, catiously.

"I'm posative." Blair replied as she slid on her pink flip flops and walked around her house.

"It's okay if you're upset, Blair."

"I. Am. Not. UPSET!" Blair screamed.

"Got it. Not upset." Serena backed off.

Obviously, Blair was upset.

Meanwhile, Hope was shopping at Bergdorf's with her best friend, Elizabeth.

"So, anyway, I just...don't like him, Elizabeth." Hope told her brunette friend as she scoured the rack for a denim skirt.

"Yeah. I know." Elizabeth rolled her blue eyes at Hope's insistence.

"Sorry. sorry." Hope apologized and picked up a pair of caramel suede Gucci boots.

"Unless, you know he wasn't engaged and then..."

"Hope, stop obsessing over this." Elizabeth snapped.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry if _I'm _bothering you." Hope stalked off, fully aware that Elizabeth would follow her.

"Hope, I'm sorry, it's just...I mean this is _all _you've talked about since last night." Elizabeth reminded her.

"Well, it's been on my mind." Hope walked over to the counter and had them hold the Gucci boots.

"Right. Then talk. I want to know more about." Elizabeth sighed, clearly not meaning it.

"OK, then." Hope seemed to believe her. She gave her red hair a toss of her shoulder and then went into a long speech about Nate and her dress and the decorations. She went on and on about how the party was that great anyway, Blair was nothing execptional.

"I mean seriously, I even talked to Brittany. Snow, that is, and she _totally hated _the party too. Brit was like 'yeah, this girl does not know how to throw a party. And I was like, 'I totally agree with you, Brittany.'. So, see, _she _hated the party too. I mean, honestly, I did _not _see the attraction. The real Oscars are soooo much better. And. like, who has an Oscar Engagment party? Who? Who? Seriously, who? No one! Nobody! People only have Oscar parties _during the Oscars! _Not some random time! It's sooooo dumb." Hope went on.

"Yeah. I agree." Elizabeth replied without any enthusiasm.

"Hi." A brunette girl suddenly, surprising both Hope and Elizabeth. The girl's curly brown hair was pulled into two pigtails and she wore tight dark wash True Religion jeans and a Waverly Academy sweatshirt. She had on a pair of matellic silver flats and carried a knock-off Coach handbag.

"Who're you?" Hope stared at the girl expectantly.

"Um. Jenny Humphrey. You're Hope, right?"

"Uh-huh." Hope nodded, staring at Jenny with her perfectly made up aqua eyes.

"Cool. I heard about you from- I mean I- ummm...you were at Blair's party, right? I wasn't there...I was...in Milan." Jenny lied, expertly.

"Huh. Milan? What were you doing?" Hope smirked, knowing a girl like Jenny could _not _have been in Milan.

"I was...I was...at...a...a...fashion shoot! For...Vogue." Jenny continued with her lie.

"Uh-huh." Hope rolled her eyes and began to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?" Hope snapped and popped a piece of Dentyne gum into her mouth.

"Ummm...wanna hang out tonight?" Jenny asked, hopefully. She knew that Hope was popular like Serena and Blair.

"No." Hope replied and with a flip of her firey red hair, she was gone.

...Blair and Serena sat on Serena's bed flipping through Weddding magazines.

"I love this!" Serena squealed pointing to a wedding dress.

"I already bought my dress." Blair replied, flatly.

"Oh...I know...I just..."

"Wait!" Blair called. Another ping errupted from Blair's open iMac.

"What is it?"

"An email from Nate." Blair giggled happily.

She immeadiatly went into her inbox and clicked the new email.

To:

From:

Subj: wedding

Hey Blair,

Want to get together to discuss wedding plans. How soon can we meet? Today? Lunch at Fred's? Text me, and let me know.

Love,

Nate

Blair smiled as she read the email, Nate wanted to know about the wedding and how it was going! He was interested and this gave her hope.

Too bad Nate doesn't have any hope. _Or _Hope.

"Hold on." Blair held up her index finger.

She then typed furiously.

To:

From:

Subj: Re: wedding

Natie,

OMG! I'd love, love, love to meet you for lunch at Fred's. I'll call you right now.

Love, love, love, love, love you,

Blair :)

PS I LOVE YOU!

Blair sighed and hit send as she dialed Nate's cell.

"Hello?" Nate answered on the second ring.

"Hi, Natie! It's Blair."

"Blair." Nate replied, disapointed.

"Yes, it's Blair." Blair replied, angrily. Who was he expecting?

"So? How about meeting at Fred's?" He asked. He wanted to "postpone" the wedding and hopefully have it cancelled. He didn't love Blair. He loved Serena. And Hope.

"Sure!" Blair felt her smile return and she felt like she was on top of the world.

"Cool. In about...five minutes we'll meet, okay?" Nate suggested casually.

"Awesome!" Blair cried and hung up.

"So..." Serena began.

"We're meeting in five minutes at Fred's." Blair told her as she pulled a black cashmere cardigan over her lacy cami.

"Go then." Serena sighed.

"Bye!" Blair dashed out the door jamming on a pair of hot pink alligator skin Prada boots that Nate always said he'd loved.

After five minutes, Blair had made it to Fred's. She sat at a table drinking a mocha and waiting for Nate.

"Hi." He strolled in and took a seat across from Blair.

"Nate." Blair smiled a huge, gorgeous smile just for Nate.

Nate felt his heart melt. He couldn't do this to Blair. Maybe he did love her. And Serena. And Hope. He loved them all.

"I wanted to know...how the plans are going." Nate told her, staring intensly at him with his green eyes.

"Amazingly. Serena's going to be a bridesmaid and so are Kati and Isabel. Everyone is so excited!" Blair replied.

"Cool. Location?"

"Duh, the Plaza." Blair smiled.

"Awesome." Nate nodded his golden head.

"Is that all?" Blair wanted to know.

"And that I love you and wanted to see you." Nate grinned.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**s can help falling in love with d...**

"Um. Dan. Dan. Dan! DAAAN!!" Jenny screamed as she tried at get her older brother.

"What?" Dan snapped, he'd been trying to write for the past hour and a half.

"Serena is here." Jenny replied, calmly. She pulled the silver zipper up on the navy and light blue zip-up-hoodie that she had gotten at Waverly Academy. She was wearing it with her favorite jeans and her flats that she'd gotten at Marshall's that spring.

"Really?" Dan scrambled into the kitchen to greet their guest.

"Hi." Serena smiled shyly up at Dan.

"Serena!" Dan exclaimed.

"Let's go out." Serena suggested and dragged Dan out the apartment door, leaving Jenny to herself.

Jenny picked up a copy of British Vogue off the coffee table and leafed through it. She considered calling Callie, from Waverly, but decided against it. What to do...

Luckily she didn't have to think for long a pounding on the door decided for her. She sprang up and opened the door.

"Jennifer!! Hey!!" A pretty girl with shoulder length black hair exclaimed with a smile.

"Ummm...do I know you?" Jenny asked, rather rudely, but she was in a foul mood, because she'd been deserted and didn't feel nice.

"Yes. Yes, you do. You know me well." The girl smiled coyly and giggled.

"Ummmm..." Jenny eyed the girl's outfit. She was wearing a pair of frayed blue jeans a plain white tank, and a black sweatshirt.

"Vanessa! Vanessa Abrams!" The girl giggled.

"Vanessa? Oh my gosh! Vanessa!" Jenny found herself breaking out into a smile. Vanessa looked...pretty. Her hair was finally grown out and she wasn't in all black. She also had some eye makeup on and a light shade of lipgloss.

"Yup." Vanessa grinned.

"You look amazing!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Thanks. Wait'll I show Blair." Vanessa laughed mirthfully. Blair would be _so _happy with the changes.

"You really do look spectacular."

"I _feel _spectacular. My films are really being recognized too. Hey, where's Dan?" Vanessa wanted to know. Dan might like her transformation too. After all, she loved him and he most likely loved her.

Um, not exactly.

"He's out. With Serena." Jenny replied quietly. Vanessa would be crushed to know they were...into each other.

"Oh." Vanessa felt her face fall.

"No, Vanessa, they're just friends." Jenny lied. She hated seeing Vanessa upset, she was one of her good friends, or she'd grown to be.

"Really?" Vanessa offered Jenny a wan smile. She knew that it wasn't true. Dan was officially taken. By Serena van der Woodsen. No makeover could help with competing with Serena. Nothing could.

"Yeah." Jenny replied, brightly.

"Well, what're you doing today?" Vanessa asked, plopping down on the Humphrey's couch.

"Nothing much. Hanging out here." Jenny sighed, sitting with Vanessa.

"Cool. I just wanted to stop by to say 'hi'." Vanessa stood to leave.

"Wait I-

Jenny was interupted by Vanessa's cell phone ringing.

"Hold on." Vanessa held her index finger up.

"Hello? Hello? Ugh, no one's there." Vanessa snapped the phone shut.

"I...I.." Jenny began.

"Wait, I just have to call Blair. See where she is." Vanessa replied. She punched in Blair's number and sent her a message.

_Where r u?-V_

She got an immeadiate response.

_Serena's house-B_

Vanessa was quick to respond.

_Can i come?-V_

_Asking S...yup.-B_

_B rite there-V_

"Jen, look, I'm gonna head out. I'll catch you later though, okay?" Vanessa smiled at Jenny.

"Um, well, sure. Here's my cell phone number." Jenny handed Vanessa a scrap of paper and watched as she entered it into her cell phone.

"Call me when Dan comes home." Vanessa instructed her as she gave Jenny her number.

"Sure." Jenny replied, weakly.

"Well, bye, Jen." Vanessa beamed and exited the Humphrey's apartment.

Meanwhile, Blair was on her iMac watching Audrey Hepburn fan-videos on YouTube. Vanessa would be at Serena's shortly and she was killing time. Serena had gone out and left Blair by herself.

"Ugh." Blair sighed and strolled over to Serena's living room. She hit the power button on the TV and flicked through channels until she found Turner Classic Movies. Perfect _Julia _starring Jane Fonda was on. She sighed contently and curled up on the van der Woodsen's couch.

"Hey." A pretty girl with shoulder length black hair walked through the door.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Blair snapped.

"Not you too!" The girl laughed and rolled her brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Blair demanded.

"Vanessa." She replied with another giggled.

"Wow, you look awesome, Vanessa." Blair gasped.

"I know." Vanessa sighed and plopped down next to her.

"You're hair is _so _long. It's fabulous."

"Seriously? You think so?" Vanessa petted her hair.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, Vanessa. Anyway, you _have _to be one of my bridesmaids." Blair told her.

"Oh my gosh, you're getting married?!" Vanessa exclaimed happily.

"To Nate." Blair replied smugly.

"Congrats." Vanessa smiled and gave Blair a hug.

"Thanks." Blair smiled.

"I'd love to be a bridesmaid. With who else?" Vanessa asked, assuming Serena.

"Well, Serena's my maid-of-honor. Isabel Coates, Kati Farkas, um, Renee Josh, this girl from Yale, Hope Walsh, another Yalie, and you."

"Okay, sure." Vanessa shrugged.

"This will be _so _fun! We _need _to get you a new wardrobe to go with your fabulous hair cut!" Blair clapped her hands together and grinned.

"What?" Vanessa looked at Blair confused, she thought her outfit was just fine, thank you.

"Come _on, _Vanessa!" Blair pleaded.

"Fine." Vanessa sighed, she could just humor her for a day.

"Let's go!" Blair smiled and turned off _Julia, _finally having a task to do that didn't have anything to do with the wedding.

"Okay, okay." Vanessa smiled and stood up, ready to go.


	14. Chapter 14

**v and b shop together...**

"Vanessa! Try it on!" Blair insisted. They were at Barney's in the dressing rooms and Blair was trying to get Vanessa to try on a pleated pink Marc Jacobs skirt and a white blouse with a caramel blazer.

"No way!" Vanessa replied.

"Come on. Fine I'll find a new skirt for you." Blair sighed she walked through the store and plucked a Juicy Couture distressed denim mini-skirt, in Vanessa's new size, a 2.

"Here." Blair thrust the skirt at her and waited for her response.

"I like it." Vanessa smiled.

"The top?"

"Find a new one. I hate blouses." Vanessa replied angrily.

"Come with me then." Blair instructed.

"Okay, okay." Vanessa agreed.

The two girls walked through the store together, passing several dresses and racks of shoes.

"This." Blair handed Vanessa a cerulean tank top with a tissue thin, sheer aqua blouse.

"Hmmmm...okay." Vanessa snatched the outfit from Blair and headed to the dressing room.

"Come and show me when you're done." Blair called as she searched the racks for more clothes.

Moments later, Vanessa appeared, looking amazing in the new outfit.

"We _need _to buy it." Blair smiled.

By the end of the shopping trip, Blair had bought Vanessa more clothes than Vanessa had ever owned and shoes to match.

"Now make-up." Blair said with a gleeful smile.

"But..." Vanessa pouted she wanted to eat, she was starving.

"What?" Blair tapped her suede, brown Gucci high-heeled boot, impatiently.

"I'm _so _hungry. Can we eat?" Vanessa pleaded.

"A light salad." Blair reasoned.

"Perfect, that's my usual anyway." Vanessa agreed, happily.

Wow, Blair thought, Vanessa really _had _changed. She was thin, prettier, smarter, and now she had an entire new, fabulous, designer wardrobe.

"Let's go." The girls walked into a tiny cafe and ordered to salads, no dressing, and sparkling water.

They quickly ate their lunch and sipped their drinks.

"We're done, now onto the make-up." Blair barked.

Vanessa grinned, she couldn't help it, she was happy.

Vanessa and Blair traveled to various make-up stores and bought Vanessa several lip-glosses, eye-shadows in every color, water-proof and normal mascara, eye-liner in brown, blue, and black, toner, and just about every other kind of make-up there was.

"We're done." Blair smiled, proud of her work.

"Thank God I'm-

"Wait!" Blair held her hand up.

"What?" Vanessa snapped. Today had been hours of endless shopping.

"We head to the spa now, for massages and mani-pedis." Blair informed her.

"Yes! Perfect! A massage is exactly what I need." Vanessa smiled, serenely.

Two hours later, the girls were waxed, massaged, pampered, and had French manicured nails and pedicured toes. Also, they'd gone to the hair salon, and had Vanessa's newly grown hair highlighted with soft brown highlights. The day couldn't have been better for Blair. Vanessa had also, despite what she'd said, enjoyed the day. Hello, she'd gotten an entire new wardrobe, an excellent make-up collection, a to-die-for shoe collection, and she'd gotten pampered at the spa. Plus, her new highlights looked absolutely gorgeous. Maybe she _could _compete with Serena van der Woodsen after all. Hmmmm...


	15. Chapter 15

Hey People!

There are a few new people on the scene and some old. Are you curious? I know you are.

So, back to a main concern, has anyone even _thought _about a career. I know I have. My blog! Yes, it is my chosen career. I am getting paid to blog about all of you, so watch out, now that I'm getting paid for doing , I'll be even _more _serious about my gossip.

Are you still _dying _for more information on **H**? I knew you would be. **H **apparently has a boyfriend from **Yale **and is happy. But will **N **change all that? Anyway, **H **is also a serious fashionista. She designs clothes. Also **H **went to a private all-girls school, much like **Constance, **in Palm Beach. She is a gorgeous red-head that we will all come to know. **K** and **I** both seemed to looove her. Maybe **H **will steal **B's **thunder. Something to think about, but I doubt it. She'll be in and out of Manhattan shortly.

But it gets better. **B **and **H **were friends from **Yale. **That makes some things a bit...awkward, doesn't it? **H **is actually one of **B's **bridesmaids! These things just get funnier and funnier. Who will **N **chose, **B**, his fiancee, **S**, his 'one and only love', or **H**, the new girl on the scene? I'll keep you posted on that one, don't worry I _will _find out.

**Guess Who's Back and Better Than Ever?**

**V. V **is back and better than she ever was. She is no longer **hairlesskat **as she was formerly known. She is just plain gorgeous. I saw **V **the other day strolling down the street clad in a **Dolce Gabbana **brown suede mini and a **Juicy Couture **caramel tank top she was carrying a brand new, limited-edition **Fendi **handbag that even _I _couldn't get. Who is she and what has she done with our loserish, hairless **V**? I miss her already. I'm sure **D **does too. Or not...since he's with **S. **Anyway, back to **V**. Is she still into film? Yes, yes, she is. I saw her filming a...wait for...fashion show! **V **filming a fashion show! Anyway, it was a **Vogue **fashion show and it will air online and on TV. Hmmm...who's little miss popularity now. And we all thought **V **hated those kind of girls. Well, **V **you've become one of us.

**The Girl Who Will _Never _Be One of Us**

**J **will absolutely _never _be in the 'In Crowd' again. Ever. I don't see it in her future. **S **ignores her, **B **hates her, **H **dismissed her at **Bergdorf's **while shopping with **E. **I mean, _no one, _likes the girl. Poor little **J. **Not that _I _care. I'm loved.

**Spotted**

**E and H **shopping at **Bergdorf's.**

**V and B **shopping at **Barney's **for **V's **full makeover.

**J **home alone.

**S and D **flirting in **Central Park.**

**You Know You Love Me**

**Q:** Dear Gossip Girl,

I have no idea who you are but _you _are stealing my site. i'm gossipergal and you are just...just not ok. u cant get paid 4 stealing my site.

-gossipergal, the real one!

**A: **Dear gossipergal,

Uh-huh. You _wish _you were me.

-Gossip Girl

**Q: **Hi,

Are you serious? If we weren't invited to **b's **wedding by now, we're out? we're not going to be invited?

-socialreject

**A: **Socialreject,

Okay, I won't make _any _promises but it _could _have gotten lost in the mail. I doubt it tho if you're a 'social reject'. Anyway, cheer up, it will be _the _event of the season but...just try and forget, not that you _could._

-Gossip Girl

**Q: **gg,

Hi. Do you know how i can get **v'**s look. she is so pretty now. i love her hair. it's just so...shiny and thick. can i ever acheive her look? i have blonde hair and brown eyes. will hair dye work?

vanessafan01

**A: **Vanessafan01,

Wow. I didn't know so many people loved **V **now. **B **would be proud. Anyway, hair dye and a hair cut will work. Have fun emulating **V. **

Keep me posted on the **V **fansites. What they say and all.

Gossip Girl

**The Show Everyone Is Watching**

I know that everyone loves that new show **Secret Life of the American Teenager**. I love it too, so don't deny it. It's so amazingly exciting. Something happens every episode. So, keep up with the in-crowd and sit down on Tuesday night at 8PM find ABCFamily hit the record button on TiVo and go out and party. When you come back watch the fresh episode of **Secret Life **that you TiVoed. It's sure to be amazing. Or if you're like Jenny you _can _watch it at 8PM.

Well, I'm going to go eat a Godiva chocolate bar, drink a mug of warm Starbucks hot cocoa, and watch my Tivoed episodes.

You know I love you,

Gossip Girl


	16. Chapter 16

**that's the story of love...**

Serena heaved a sigh as she waited for her and Dan's ice cream cones in the chilly Coldstone Creamery.

"Here." The rude, heavy brunette in a red Coldstone's apron handed Serena the two ice cream cones. Serena took the Mint Mint Chocolate Chip and handed it to Dan. She kept the large All Lovin' No Oven for herself and smiled as she dug into it with a white plastic spoon.

"Is it good?" Dan asked as he paid for the ridiculously overpriced ice creams.

"Yup." Serena grinned a toothy grin as she continued licking her ice cream.

"Good." Dan sat down on a stone wall outside the Coldstone's with Serena.

"So." Serena looked at Dan expectantly, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"So?" Dan arched an eyebrow at her.

"How's Jenny?" Serena asked, hoping she actually sounded interested.

"Okay, I guess." Dan shrugged.

"Hi." Nate Archibald walked up to them with Blair in his arms. Blair was carrying several shopping bags and accompanied by a gorgeous girl with black hair. Wait it couldn't be--

"Vanessa?"

"It's me." The black haired girl grinned in a pretty, girly way.

Who was this? She was in a flirty skirt and frilly shirt. She could not be Vanessa Abrams.

"Vanessa, you look fabulous." Serena gushed.

"I know." Vanessa spun around and gave Serena an 'I know you love me' smile. She twirled a lock of her glossy jet black hair around her thin finger.

"Hey, Vanessa...I...God, you look amazing." Dan told her, blushing.

Vanessa grinned. She had him.

Dan was blushing. _She _made him blush.

Serena gaped at Dan, sensing his feelings for Vanessa. Weren't _they _on a date? What was going on?

"What?" Dan shrugged.

Blair bit her lip, to keep from grinning. This twisted love triangle stuff was the kind of drama she lived for.

Um, kind of like with her, Serena, and Nate?

"Vanessa." Serena cleared her throat, angrily.

"What?" Vanessa asked, still smiling, obviously.

"What is wrong with you? I'm on a date with Dan!" Serena wanted to shout at the new and improved Vanessa.

"I...Dan and I...are..."

"A couple?" Vanessa glared.

"No!" Dan quickly repsonded.

Serena gasped and stared at him, bewildered. No one had _ever _done this to her before. No one had _ever _chosen someone else over _her. _She was Serena van der Woodsen. Serena van der Woodsen!

"Oh." Vanessa gave Dan one last flirtatious look and walked away, leaving him hopeful.

Blair smiled slightly, Vanessa'd learned from the best. Her.

"I'm...sorry." Dan apologized, half-heartedly to Serena and then raced out of the Coldstone's in search of something better.

Or someone better- Vanessa.

"Serena, I..." Blair began.

"Save it, Blair." Serena snapped.

"Wait. What did _I _do?" Blair gasped.

"_You _gave her the makeover." Serena retorted, angrily.

"Serena, I didn't do it to hurt you!"

"Shut up, Blair! Just be quiet!" Serena hollered, causing several customer's to look their way.

"Why is everything always all about _you_? You, you, you! Even picking out _my _wedding dress was about _your _dress too!" Blair ranted.

"What are you _talking _about?" Serena demanded.

"Never mind. But at least _I'm _a good friend to Vanessa!" Blair screamed.

"Yeah. Right." Serena replied, oozing sarcasm.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Blair snapped.

"It's supposed to mean this, when she was ugly you loathed her." Serena screeched.

Nate stood by, amused, watching the two girls fight.

"Omigosh, that is _not _true and you know it. She was my _roommate _when she was 'ugly'."

"Whatever. You're still not friend of the year."

"What? And you are? You stole my _boyfriend _back when we _were _friends." Blair laughed, devilishly.

"Just shut up, Blair." Serena sighed.

"No." Blair replied, smirking.

"I. Said. Shut up!" Serena screamed.

"Please, leave, ladies. We do not tolerate this kind of behavior." The Coldstone manager told them.

With that, the two girls marched out, Nate at their heels.

A new war between Serena and Blair has just broken out. They'd better beware.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey People!

**S and B **are at it again! Yes, another classic **S **vs. **B **war has broken out. In **Coldstone Creamery S **and **B **battled over who was a better friend. Hm...who to pick? The perfect blonde who stole her best friends boyfriend or...the angry brunette who has always secretly hated her best friend. Interesting. In other news, **V **and **D **seemed to hit it off at **Coldstone **as well. **S **had better watch it... **V **also was involved in the **B **vs. **S **drama. Apparently, **S **is _jealous _of **V. **I never thought I'd be reporting that one.

Now, I know you are all having a fabulous vacation (if your still in school) but some, it seems, are not. I wish I could help but...I don't excactly have experience with unfabulousness so...I don't care! Well, I bet your all just _itching _to hear the latest on **H**. Well, here it goes her bio in full:

Again, **H **attended a all-girls school in** Palm Beach**, where she lived all of her life. She lived with her mother, **R** and her father, **K**. They were, obviously, a wealthy family. She has no siblings but dozens of BFFs, including our very own **B. **She went to **Yale, **as previously mentioned, and met **B **there. **H **was a fashion designer/model but wanted to but _smart _too so she applied and got accepted to **Yale. **Her mother and father attended **Yale **as well, which is obvioulsy how she got in. **H **also studied journalism and archaeology. But she always said her main focus was fashion. That's all on **H. **For now.

**Where _Is _C? **

I know that we all remember **C **as being slightly annoying but where is he? This is a mystery to even the best and brightest of them all. But it's not like he's missed.

**Spotted**

**B **shopping for wedding stuff at **Bendel's **with **N **at her side.

**S and D **enjoying their ice cream in **Coldstones**.

**B and S **breaking out into another war at **Coldstones.**

**J **sitting at home watching **90210 **with her bowl of vanilla bean ice cream and several **Ivy League **applications on the floor.

**V **grinning at **D **and walking with him in **Central Park. **

**H and E **watching **Hairspray **at **H's **house.

**You Know You Love Me**

**Q: **gg,

I'm out for vacation and so bored, i'm not aloud to leave the house and there's nothing to do here but watch stupid TV and surf the web. there's nothing interesting to do. plus, i already tried looking at my wardrobe, internet shopping and giving myself a makeover. nothing works. i need to get out!!!! help me, gg! help me!!!!

-bellacullenfanatic

**A: **bellacullenfantatic

Ok, calm down. Vacation is about relaxing...okay that's a lie it's about being fabulous and going fabulous places but still for you it's all about chillaxing. You could pick up a great book and read. _OR _throw a great party. Or try shopping again. I mean, seriously, is there anything a pair of boots cannot solve? Why don't you try redecorating your room? Print some amazing posters offline, some fave photos of you and your friends, and hang them on your walls. Then tidy up your room, maybe add some cute rugs, some funky lamps. Just have fun...or just watch a great DVD and SLEEP. You deserve some downtime...so take it! There's nothing wrong with doing nothing for a little while. Maybe then you'll finally get out!

-GG

**Q: **Gossip Girl,

I need help. I'm getting married the same day as **B **and a lot of my wedding party is bailing on me to go to her wedding. I was so excited about it and now the only person coming is my fiancee and our parents. Seriously, that's it. i need you, GG!

-imthebridethistime

**A: **imthebridethistime,

Hm, it's **Bride Wars **all over again, LOL. I know this may be upseting but the only way you'll get guests is if you change the date. Don't get all **Kate **vs. **Anne **on me. Because I think you know who would win that one. I mean, c'mon. **B **already has all the guests. So, just make a couple adjustments and rearrange the date. Then, to be sweet and lovely, invite **B **to the wedding!

-Gossip Girl

**Q: **i need help.

-lolololololololhahahahahahahahalol

**A: **lolololololololhahahahahahahahalol,

You're right. You do need help.

-Gossip Girl

**Q: **why're you such a meanie all the time? i read ur blog a lot and all u do is tear lotsa people down. like that **j **person. she never did nothing to u and ur all mean to her. i mean, lotsa normal ppl spend their friday nights watching tv. a lot of ppl don't just party like u. i think ur selfish and arrogant and pretentious. i seriously think that u need to come down from ur little world and ur little cloud and live. life isn't all about parties and fabulous clothes.

-normalgirl

**A**: normalgirl,

I take _it _you watch TV on Friday nights, You know_, "my little world_" isn't so bad. i know you think that you know it all, but you don't. You actually know nothing. So, I don't know what it's like to eat frozen foods and shop at Shaws and Walmart? I know who you are and you wish you were me.

-Gossip Girl

**The Other Obsession**

Ok, as I was collecting and answering my fanmail I saw that I got a message from a bellacullenfanatic. Thanks, bellacullenfanatic, you reminded me of our other obsession. **Twilight. **The greatest book/movie EVER. It is so amazing, everything from beginning to end. This is a _way _bigger obsession than **Secret Life**. **Secret Life **is nowhere near as popular and loved as **Twilight. **Yes, I spent two whole night _in _reading **Twilight. **For two days straight I did nothing but immerse myself in the world of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. It was truly amazing and I praise you, **Stephanie Meyer, **for writing something so genuis. Maybe I should look into a career in fiction writing about vampire love...hmm.....

Well, I have to go. I have only twenty pages left of **Breaking Dawn **and I am _dying _to know what happens to Renesmee, Bella, and Edward. So, I am going to go eat a delicious ice cream sundae, finish **Breaking Dawn, **then move onto watching my favorite film, **Legally Blonde.**


End file.
